The present invention relates in general to cooking implements, and pressure cookers for food. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved microwave pressure cooker having safety interlock features, and a guard against under-pressure locking.
Pressure cookers for use in microwave ovens are known in the literature, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,776 to Dalquist et al. being a good example. In practice, however, these devices must meet various regulations for safety including safety interlock features. The nature of these microwave pressure cookers do not lend themselves to existing interlock arrangements.